Ours
by tousledbronze
Summary: Bella is making a change in her life and is finding out who she really is. Trying to keep her police chief father at ease while she tests her theories can be tough; especially with the new rebel in Forks who keeps making an appearance in her life.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **_**Okay so this is my first journey. I'm hoping that at least a few people would like to come with me and try and enjoy themselves. I'm hoping that the people who may start with me now, will stay with me throughout the ups and downs. Even though there may be times when you hate my guts, I'm hoping that by the end you may actually give me a round of applause and maybe even recommend me. Lofty goals but just what I'm hoping : ) **

**This is based off what I hear in this song (the italics)…probably a lot different than what some people hear but hey, I'm not perfect. Review!**

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now, my tongue is theirs_

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high_

_The waters rough_

_But this love is ours_

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care, cause right now you're mine_

_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high_

_The waters rough_

_But this love is ours_

_And it's not theirs to speculate_

_If it's wrong and your hands are tough but they are where mine belong and_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you_

_Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_

_Cause my heart is yours_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_But they can't take what's ours_

_They can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high_

_The waters rough_

_**But this love is ours**_

**Prologue**

I went through life "playing it safe". I never went to parties, I never dated boys my parents didn't approve of, I never stayed out past 10:30, and I never traveled outside of Washington.

For the first sixteen years of my life I was perfectly content in living that way. After all, better than safe then sorry, right? But then, something changed in me one day that was completely unexpected. I didn't want to always wear cardigans and always read my books. I wanted to live, I wanted to experience new things and be completely insane. I wanted to feel something other than contentedness. I wanted to have something so exciting and miraculous happen in my life that I could tell my children about one day; I wanted their eyes to light up in disbelief from my stories.

I didn't know how to change though, I had lived for so long in complete monotony that I had no clue what anything different felt like.

Just as I started to feel like there was no hope in a different life, he moved in right next door to me. He had an obvious tattoo displayed down his arm; he had a sleek motorcycle parked in the driveway right next to a shiny red sports car. When I first saw him my breath literally got caught inside my throat and I felt and I felt a spark inside of me that I had never experienced before. I wanted to know everything about him and I wanted to know what he had lived through; I wanted his lifestyle.

Charlie, my dad, had scoffed when he saw what I would describe as the epitome of perfection. He told me to stay away from him but I knew I wouldn't be able to. I needed to know Edward Cullen like I needed air to breathe. I had to know him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ours~chapter 1: The Plans**

"Thanks Dad, I really like it!" I exclaimed, putting on a reassuring smile.

It was my birthday and Charlie had given me a new sweater, which made me want to scream in complete frustration. It was grey and with white polka dots and hot pink fringe lining the bottom in a somewhat ruffle-y pattern. Normally I would have loved it but with my recent desire to change myself, another sweater was definitely not helping.

"I'm glad; I had Sue come help me out." He replied in his gruff voice that sounded like had pebbles stuck in his throat.

"Well I really like it; I'm certainly going to wear it today. Thank you!" I smiled, setting the cardigan back into the gift bag.

"You're welcome Izzy, glad you liked it. I'm sorry I can't stay here with you today but I couldn't cancel at the station."

"Oh no it's fine, I was going to go visit Aunt Carmen though—do you want me to wait for you to get home before I do?"

"Wish you could but it's going to be another late night. Tell her I said hello… Try and have some fun today though, okay?" He gave me a knowing grin.

"I will, don't worry." I agreed, standing and picking up my newly acquired clothing item, "Thanks again, Dad, I appreciate it."

"Welcome, happy birthday." He nodded, still grinning at me, before he quickly coughed and stood up awkwardly.

Charlie's "sappy moments" were brief and far apart but it didn't bother me since I knew he was a big softie at heart. I loved my Dad tremendously and even though we didn't express it to each other often, we both understood that it was always there. I felt like I could go to my Dad about anything…well okay, maybe not everything.

See, I hadn't told him about my craving for a difference because I highly doubted that he would approve. He was the police chief of Forks, Washington as well as my father and telling him I wanted to start being more wild would not go over well.

It's not that I wanted to do drugs and have babies, definitely not, but I wanted to not always be the "quiet one" or the "weird chick". I didn't want to always wear sweaters and read Jane Austen, I didn't want to stay cooped up in the house on weekends, I didn't want to be afraid of a million things and have all my fears keep me from the world.

Yeah, Charlie would not understand.

I would wear the cardigan today, I would cram in a couple more chapters of Emma, but tomorrow I was throwing it all out. I would buy some racy romance novels, maybe even some of those tight jeans, and I would have to acquire some makeup that I would start to wear regularly. When I walked into school Monday, I wanted people to do a double-take. I wanted the boys to stare at me unabashedly and I wanted the girls to crinkle up their noses in jealousy. I would be known as Bella Swan from now on, Isabella being far too elegant for plans.

Next Friday I might even attend Alice Cullen's annual costume party and maybe even talk to a boy!

No more eating lunch in the library with the over-geeky freshmen, I was going to walk into that cafeteria with confidence and heck, I might even extra daring and plop down at the seniors table.

I just had to get through today. Today was Isabella's last day to let life pass her by in a slow, torturous way. Tomorrow the new me would live and I was going to grab life by the reigns, I was going to stare it right in the face and conquer it.

I would be fierce and tough, yet gentle and sweet. Charlie might get a little freaked out and maybe even a little angry but it was my last year of high-school and I needed to make it count for something.

Looking down at the grey, polka-dotted item in my hands, I sighed to myself. Only one more day…

* * *

I got in the elevator feeling happy, knowing that Aunt Carmen was just the right person to see about my change in heart. She had agreed about what I had told her the previous week though she made me swear to her that I wouldn't get caught up in the wrong crowd.

She had also promised to talk to Charlie for me, assuring me that she would convince him to trust me after I "changed". I knew I could trust her so that made it even more exciting that people would still be on my side after tomorrow.

I hit the button on the elevator, smiling to myself, proud of my will to change and my plans to make it happen. I was going to go to a store and buy myself some birthday gifts since I never splurged with my money and now was the most opportune moment I could think of.

Looking over at my elevator neighbors, my eyes widened and I think I stopped breathing momentarily.

He was…gorgeous. He smirked at me as I stared, almost as if he could read my thoughts and agreed. On his arm was a snotty blonde who sneered at me openly though I didn't care one bit about her, he was perfect and by far the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

His tousled hair reminded me like pennies on the sidewalk, standing out from the dull with their shaded red. His eyes, though seemingly judging, were a piercing jade color that stood out greatly from his flawless pale skin that seemed too smooth to be real. He wore a semi-tight fitting shirt that showed off his toned body, the slightest bit of jet black ink peeking out from under his sleeve.

I pulled my sweater tighter to me as the elevator door started opening; suddenly feeling very small and childish in this god's presence. I mentally slapped myself that he had to witness my bright red cheeks and clown shirt that I secretly loved. Not to mention the curvy blonde was obviously trying to hold in her laughter at my disposal.

I rushed out of there like it was on fire only to stop in my tracks at their mocking voices.

"Hey, you're cute!" I heard a deep, melodious voice holler at me that could only belong to the Greek god standing there smirking. His voice alone was almost enough to melt any anger or embarrassment I was feeling…almost.

Then I heard the mixture of nasally cackles and musical chuckles that made my eyes start to tickle with the beginning of tears.

After the mockery that had just happened with complete strangers, I knew more than ever that I needed this transformation. If I ever saw that fine specimen of man again, I would almost certainly smirk at him for laughing at me since I'd probably have him speechless this time.

Then again…he'd probably still be far more perfect than I would be.

* * *

Stepping into the windowed room that had a clean, modern feel to it, I relaxed a bit more. I was still annoyed and embarrassed about elevator boy and the small incident but I knew that I needed to keep myself focused on the change. I would most likely never see the Adonis again so there was no reason for me to dwell on it; it gave me another reason to change. Deep down I knew I secretly wanted to see him again but I would never admit it out loud.

"Isabella!" I heard my aunt's honey voice exclaim as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Aunt Carmen, Hey!" I smiled, returning her hug.

"Happy birthday sweet girl! I'm so glad you came to see me." She pulled back, her clear blue eyes scanning over my new sweater.

"Thanks! I'm happy to visit you though…I always seem to need your opinion."

"Well I'm glad I can help you out, Bellsy-Bob. How's the old man doing?" She sat down on a lime green sofa, motioning for me to take a seat somewhere.

"Charlie's doing fine, he told me to tell you hello. He had to go to work today but tonight we might do something." I told her, sitting down across from where she sat.

My Aunt Carmen, Charlie's sister, had always been an important figure in my life. She seemed to understand me and my thoughts and whenever I needed to tell her something, she was always more than willing to listen. Since my Mom lived in Phoenix and I didn't really get to see her much, sometimes it was good to know that if my Mom wasn't there for me then Aunt Carmen would be.

Aunt Carmen was younger than Charlie and an interior designer who loved anything modern and always followed the latest trends. She was young and "cool" yet sensible and wise; when I grew up I secretly wanted to be just like her. Charlie and I both loved her like crazy.

"Well every birthday girl deserves a cake," She winked, "I have you a little something that I'll give you in a minute."

Nodding, I decided to ask her about my plans to change and how she thought I should go about doing. I was ready to start on the changes and I had to get her advice before I bought or started anything.

"Okay so I'm planning on getting some uh…supplies today. I need your opinion on what I should do. I mean, I know the general idea and all but for instance, what should I do with my hair?" I asked, picking up a strand of my long brown hair and looking at it in distaste.

"Oh sweetie! You need to get a new haircut most definitely! I'll call up my salon friend and tell him you need a more modern do."

"Okay, that sounds good. How short do you think he'll cut it though?"

"Your hair is almost waist length, Bellsy-Bob, it'll definitely be short…and layered."

"Fine…I guess…that's okay." I sighed, not wanting a boy's haircut, "Makeup; do I buy eye stuff and lip stuff?" Makeup was an issue that I was completely clueless about.

"Tell you what, I will make you a list real quick of everything you'll need to get. Do you need any money?"

"I've got it covered, don't worry. I'll be honest, I'm really excited! It's time for a change and this is definitely for the best."

"I agree with yah honey. Just make sure you're always my little Isabella inside, get what I mean?"

"I'll always be here; I'm not changing THAT much." I shrugged.

"I know you can say that confidently now but make sure you remind yourself that frequently. Charlie will kill me and you if you start popping out little Isabella's and breaking the law." She smirked, looking at me pointedly.

"Ugh, I'm not having kids or even just…ugh no. And I live with the chief of police, breaking the law doesn't even sound the least bit appealing anyway, but especially if your dad would have to arrest you himself."

"That's my girl." She smiled as I just chuckled at the thought.

I started making a mental list of stuff I needed to get when I went shopping later and it made me happy to know that I was almost to the point where I wouldn't be a wallflower anymore. One more day…just one more day.

I stepped into Target with a purpose

* * *

and a long list to complete. It was crucial that I buy the correct things that would make me stand out amongst the Forks population and I wasn't going to screw this up.

Aunt Carmen had stayed true to her word and had given me a very detailed list of all the different items I'd need to pick up; not to mention, I also had a hair appointment with her salon friend just an hour later. Once I made my purchases and changed my hair, I would be so much closer to my ultimate goal and my new self.

First I headed to the makeup section where I was very much out of my element. My Mom had never worn makeup for as long as I had known her and I just never had the desire to wear it. I knew too many girls who abused it so I was almost scared of the results on me. I was going to buy exactly what Aunt Carmen recommended and nothing different since my goal was not Jessica Stanley but more Alice Cullen.

The thing about this change of heart was that I had absolutely no clue where it had come from. I was content with my life; there wasn't anything that should've made me unhappy or dissatisfied. I had a family that loved me tremendously and I had a couple of friends who were pretty great. I had more than a lot of kids did and I felt a tiny bit selfish for wanting more but I need to feel…important. Yeah, that's the word, important.

I definitely did not like people like Jessica Stanley or Tanya Denali but I could understand them now. Being slutty and bitchy were their ways of feeling important and even though they had a bad reputation, they still had one.

After loading up on the necessary makeup, I headed to the book section to find some racy romance novels that I would have to be sure to hide from Charlie. I spotted them quickly, the provocative covers and titles hard to miss as they stared from their shelves.

I picked up one and scanned over the summary, blushing immediately and quickly setting it back down. Almost as if the books were trying to torment me, they placed the classics section right across from where I stood. _Tuck Everlasting_ was begging me to pick it up and savor it. Even I knew that the steamy novel writing wouldn't be half as good as the classic words and it left me wondering why I had chosen to buy these after all.

It was getting hard to decide whether I really needed to pick up one of the dirty novels when, as if everything was against me, _he_ showed up. I groaned inwardly as I recognized the perfectly tousled penny hair and strong jaw-line of elevator boy. He was coming straight towards me with a mocking grin on his face; the Barbie girl who once adorned his arm was nowhere in sight.

I looked back at the racy covers with wide eyes, trying desperately to avoid looking at him again.

After a few short seconds though, I knew he was behind me and my body automatically tensed. My palms grew clammy and my breathing seemed to stop as I felt cool fingers trace the back of my neck softly.

I gasped and started to whip my head around but he kept me looking straight forward; feeling him lean closer, his warm breath washing over my ear.

"Don't you think you're in the wrong section…_little girl_?" He whispered tauntingly.

I jerked around quickly, ready to either punch him with all my force or kiss his perfect face. He was already walking away though, the last bit of his minty aroma stinging my nose; I was left staring at him wordlessly.

The moment of awe only lasted a moment though before anger welled up inside me. Glaring at his glorious back, I picked up 3 of the books and threw in them in my buggy defiantly.

Stupid penny-haired Adonis...


End file.
